nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophia (DT)
Sophia (born 19th April 1918) was the main assistant and love interest of Ludvig Maxis. She worked under Maxis in Group 935 until Maxis was killed by Edwin Groph. Following this, Sophia learnt the faded patches of Maxis' plans, aswell as Richtofen's and set out to stop both of them. Biography Group 935 Service It is unknown when Sophia joined Group 935, but she was in her late 20's by the turning point in World War II. Sophia assured that Group 935's work remained hidden from the rest of the world in the event that messages from the Reich came for inspection, although it is unknown how she done this. In January 1944, she started a relationship with Ludvig Maxis. Although Maxis tried to keep it subtle during work, eventually he was very open about it. He relationship with Sophia prevented him from mass-producing the Wunderwaffe DG-2 as he had promised to Edward Richtofen. Richtofen grew a hatred towards Maxis, but remaining neautral towards Sophia. In April 1944, Soviet forces invaded the Der Riese facility. Sophia sent out distress messages to any and all Group 935 operatives nearby. The security force managed to hold off the Soviets long enough for Daniel Schuster to come up with a plan. Schuster used a unique launcher to remotely place numerous smoke grenade across the facility. Schuster then asked for people to retreat back to inside and prevent Soviet entry for a few minutes. A few minutes later Schuster dropped a vial which exploded, spreading fiery water across the facility. The water killed the Soviets and triggered the smoke grenades, giving the impression of defeat. The Soviets assumed the base was destroyed and pushed on. In January 1945, on what would be their anniversary, Maxis was killed after he and his daughter were teleported to the Moon. The interwar years (1945-2014) Richtofen's Grand Scheme In Zombies Sophia initially made very few appearences in the game mode, only appearing in radios in Der Riese. She later appeared in Kino der Toten, and it was later revealed to the super soldiers that her role in the entire situation was much bigger. Nontheless, she never made a physical appearence until Sorrow. Her role in the Zombies storyline made a massive expansion during the Dark Tears storyline. Below is a list of appearences she had made in Zombies storylines and maps. *Illuminati's Call **Der Riese (First appearence) (Radio Only) (Mentioned Only) *Spreading Plague **Kino der Toten (Film Reel only) (Mentioned Only) *Dark Tears **Melancholy (Mentioned only) **Sorrow **Anguish (Video only) **Despair **Vengeance **The Dark *Time Monster **Bashal 'Alar Trivia *Sophia takes the appearence of the Pentagon Women from the Call of Duty: Black Ops mission USDD. During the 1940's, she took the appearence of Candy Edwards from L.A. Noire. *Sophia is among the favourite characters of the author in the "canon" Zombies series. *Sophia is notable as to having most of the musical easter eggs focusing on her, nearly all of The Ebon Monster, as well as Jump are based on Sophia. She also appears to know the names of every single musical easter egg in the Dark Tears series.